


Coax

by Fifth Avenue (Chrysler)



Series: The Harebourg/Amalia Collection [3]
Category: Wakfu, Wakfu OVA
Genre: @Noelfrost, Commissioned Work, F/M, Lapdance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysler/pseuds/Fifth%20Avenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Commissioned work from Noelfrost) Amalia wants to show her affection to her Count...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coax

**Author's Note:**

> Fic commissioned by Noelfrost of Tumblr - http://noelfrost.tumblr.com/

Harebourg felt his face warm up some as he caught a glimpse into the bathroom, eyeing the Sadida Princess through the mostly open door as she slipped out of her top, averting his eyes quickly as he pulled his shirt over his head. “Ah…Amalia, ready for bed?” he called out, still feeling slight embarrassment as he sat at the foot of the bed and took his boots off. 

“I actually had an idea.” Amalia replied, grinning at herself in the mirror before reaching for the doorknob and leaving the room. 

“Am-Amalia! Where’s your clothes?” the Count hastily asked, his face turning a bright red as the naked woman approached him. 

“Oh, never mind that…” the Princess teasingly said back, running a finger down the Xelor’s bare chest as she walked back and forth in front of him slowly. “What do we say… we skip sleeping tonight?” She seductively spoke, meeting his somewhat flustered gaze as her hand dropped down to the middle of his underwear.

The Count mumbled to himself as her fingers pressed against his clothed length, her smirk growing as she felt him start to harden. “What’s the matter with…treating one another, hm?” she tauntingly asked, pulling at his beltline with her left while her right continued massaging the front of his boxers. 

“I-Nh, nothing…It’s just so…sudden, is all.” Harebourg replied with an uneasy grin of his own, his chest steadily pumping as he felt her slowly work his garment off and shoot the cloth back at him.

“That’s why I’m warming you up, my Count.” The Sadida teased, leaning in and kissing on his forehead before turning herself around, flaunting her body by shaking it as she moved. Amalia stared back at him as she shook her hips from side to side, moaning as she took hold of his legs, angled them outward slightly, pressed herself up against his stiffened member, and began grinding against him.

Though her intent was clear, her motions didn’t quite seem to match with what she seemed to think she was doing, her pace a little faster and her movements occasionally sudden as she pressed herself up and down against the Xelor’s length. “Ah-Amalia, you…you haven’t…” Harebourg attempted to interrupt, receiving a finger to his lips in response. Despite her obvious inexperience, the Princess kept her confidence up, which was helped along by the visible impression her backside was leaving the Count with, giggling some as she felt him buck up slightly. Her head went forward as she continued her somewhat rough motions, her eyes shut as she took note of the increasing volume of the man behind her as she shook her rear against him, smacking herself some as he pressed his own hips up against her some.

Harebourg’s face contorted slightly as she used her left to get him to place his hand on her ass, urging him to spank on her skin as he felt himself start precumming. “Amal…Amalia…” he stuttered out, his eyes rapidly blinking as he struggled to maintain a handle on himself. 

“Just relax, Count, let me do all the work.” Amalia teasingly replied, a pleasured look to her face as the Xelor began noticeably shivering and bucking against her body. 

“N-Nh, no, I…It’s not that, I’m…I need…ah, need…” the Xelor stammered, finding himself firmly grabbing at her behind with both hands as the Sadida slowed her movements down to an almost painfully pleasurable pace and placed her finger on his mouth again. 

“Take what you need, my husband.” She playfully said, staring back at him for a moment before turning her head again. The Count took a moment of hesitation, biting on his lower lip as he pushed her forward slightly and stood up, his hands firmly wrapped around her hips as he took her down to the floor.

The Xelor didn’t waste much time, moving her legs open some before taking a position on top of her, pressing his cock easily inside of the Princess with help from the precum that coated his length. Amalia’s eyes went wide as she felt the Count’s thick member slid deeper into her privates, feeling Harebourg’s right hand reaching underneath her and begin playing with her clit as he worked up a steady pace. Though he was seemingly lost to his lust with how quick he was to get her onto her hands and knees, the man was still mostly gentle with his movements, his hand eagerly rubbing at the Sadida’s pubic hairs as he humped at her backside at a pace that, going off the approving moans from the Princess, was comfortable for the both of them.

Though, while he was cautious about his actions, the Princess made it clear that he was more than allowed to get a little rough with her. “Mh, Harebourg…Mh-More, give me…m-more!” she moaned out, looking over her shoulder as she felt the Xelor’s pace increase and his left hand reach up for her breast. The two shared a smile with one another as the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, their moans mixing in as the Count’s feet slid backwards along the ground due to his unrelenting speed. Amalia pressed her head up against his bare chest as her mouth went wide, loudly groaning as she tightly grabbed hold of what she could of his arms, scratching them lightly as she playfully shook her lower half as he continued working away at her.

“Ha…How much…do you have le-left?” Amalia asked in as teasing a tone as she could muster, reaching her right up to his shoulder and her left around his elbow as she stared up at him. 

“Nh, not…much, heh, ah, yo-you?” Harebourg responded, mimicking her tone as he attempted to maintain a smirk on his face, pressing on her clit as his hips began to slow. 

“You…ah, want to…do it together, mh-my Count?” the Princess playfully asked, slamming her backside against his thick length as she felt him lessen his pace. The Xelor merely smiled down at the woman for a moment, nodding briefly as they exchanged grins again, before leaning his head down and meeting her lips to his in as passionate of a kiss as the two could manage.

Amalia went first, her orgasm intense as she involuntarily broke from the Count’s mouth to let out a loud, almost shrill moan. “Hah-Harebourg!” she cried out, her eyes wide as the Xelor struggled to reunite his lips with hers, eventually settling for sucking on her lip as he felt himself cumming inside of her. 

“Mh, Mah-Amalia!” he moaned into her mouth, pressing his cock firmly inside of the Sadida as round after round of his seed shot out inside of her, his hips bucking back as some of his mess leaked out. The two remained locked together, both with their privates, and their mouths, for another few moments, their hands reaching for whatever they could find on the other as their chests pumped in near unison, both of them regaining what they could of their respective composures as hastily as they could.

After a few moments, the Count managed to slowly separate himself from the woman, breaking his lips from hers with a line of drool as he stood up and flopped backwards onto the bed. Amalia took a minute to herself, a pleasured, dazed smirk on her face as she wiped the corner of her mouth, before standing up and joining the Xelor on the mattress by lying on his left side. The two continued staring longingly at one another as they relaxed, smiling and grinning as they moved in closed and began teasing each other’s lips and tongues before briefly embracing again. “So…Might I ask, what…what caused all this?” Harebourg asked, rubbing a hand from the top of the Sadida’s head, through her hair, and down to her side. 

“Nothing…Nothing really. I just wanted to show you how much I love you.” Amalia softly replied, mimicking his actions by stroking up his chin before locking her lips to his again, moaning into his mouth as they held one another closely.


End file.
